MIA
by marce14
Summary: EDWARD ESTA A PUNTO DE PERDER EL AMOR DE SU VIDA.....¿PODRA EDWARD IMPEDIRLO? JAJAJA LOS SUMMARY NO SE ME DAN MUCHO..ESPERO QUE LA LEAN..BESOS ;


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ; )**

**MIA**

-¿puede ir mas rápido?- pregunte bastante preocupado, contaba con tan solo 40 minutos para llegar y reclamar lo que era mío, no, no la iba a perder ¡no!

-hago lo que puedo señor, las calles están congestionadas y es difícil… – se excusaba el pobre.

-tranquilo, déjeme aquí, caminare- le di un par de billetes, era mas de lo que costaba el servicio, pero no tenia tiempo para perder- ¡quédese con el cambio!

Baje apresurado del taxi, estaba a solo tres cuadras de mi objetivo, corrí como un loco, chocándome con todo lo que se interponía en mi camino, en todos los puesto de periódicos se divisaba la gran noticia "La boda del año", ¡maldita sea!, debía ser rápido, estaba en juego mi felicidad, mi corazón…mi vida.

Llegue al gran hotel Volterra, este era el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el matrimonio, había una fila interminable de lujosos autos, Logre filtrarme entre los invitados, aprovechando la ausencia de "conocidos", la familia de Bella me odiaba y si su padre "el honorable ministro Swan", me veía, estaría acabado. Finalmente entre al lugar, debía encontrarla, debía impedir que cometiera una estupidez, sabia que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del lugar, preparándose para la maldita farsa, si, por que eso era ese matrimonio, una obra de teatro, donde Bella solo era un títere de las decisiones de su padre.

Me acerque a la recepción, intentando buscar alguna información, alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

-buenos días señorita, soy uno de los periodistas encargados..- mi mentira se vio interrumpida por una voz conocida

-¿Edward?- me voltee bastante nervioso- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?..Sabes perfectamente lo que puede pasar si mi papá te llega a ver- era Emmett, el hermano de Bella, era el único de la familia a quien realmente consideraba de confianza.

-Emmett, no hagas un escándalo…por favor, acompáñame- caminamos a un lugar mas solitario en el lobby- sabes por que estoy aquí, Bella no lo ama, me ama a mi y lo sabes Emmett- dije un tanto furioso propinándole un golpe a la pared.

-lo se Edward, y te aseguro que a mi también me duele ver como mi hermana va directo a la desgracia, pero, quien puede contra mi papá ¡nadie!- dijo resignado.

-ayúdame Emmet, si no quieres ver a Bella sufrir, solo ayúdame- rogué esperando una respuesta positiva.

-¿Cómo?

-solo dime en que habitación esta, yo me encargo del resto.

-304, ve Edward, tienes mi apoyo- si, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Subí por las escaleras, volándome los escalones de tres en tres…y ahí estaba enfrente de su habitación, una puerta era lo único que me separaba de la mujer que mas amaba en el planeta, trague saliva y di unos ligeros golpes.

-entra, esta abierto- era la dulce voz de Bella, abrí la puerta arriesgándome a encontrarme con alguien de su familia, pero, no hoy la suerte estaba de mi lado, Bella estaba de espalda, con un largo vestido blanco, caminaba de un lado al otro, con los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha puesta en el puente de su nariz, parecía preocupada, se veía simplemente hermosa, como pedía al cielo poder verla vestida de esa forma...Pero para unirse a mí...Para ser mí esposa... y no de ese.

-Emmett, solo dame un segundo, dile alguna mentirita…que no estoy lista que…no se…necesito solo un segundo ¿si?- dio un gran suspiro y siguió caminando, cerré la puerta, y aparentemente creía estar sola, no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez. "Bella, tu quieres esto, Jacob es el hombre que tu necesitas"

Aproveche el momento y silenciosamente me acerque a ella, cuando estuve a unos pocos centímetros, la tome con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola a mí, dejando todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, su espalda contra mi pecho, ella soltó un gemido, tal vez por el susto, no, yo sabia perfectamente que ella me reconocía, me acerque a su cuello y deposite un pequeño beso, sentí su cuerpo tensarse de inmediato, si, ella sabia que era yo.

-Edw…Edward?- pregunto titubeando.

-soy yo mi amor- afirme volteando su cuerpo y ahora quedando frente a frente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña expresión de felicidad que inmediatamente se transformo en preocupación.

-Edward, ¿que haces?, no puedes estar aquí…si mi papá o Jacob te encuentran te matan…- de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, no soportaba verla así.

-vine a salvarte - y de paso salvarme a mi- Bella, no lo hagas, no te cases con él-rogué desesperado.

-imposible, Edward, sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre, vete ya, no me hagas esto mas difícil- tome su cara entre mis manos y me uní a ella, dándole un beso, probé nuevamente los labios que ya pensaba perdidos, eran míos, y Bella me lo comprobaba en la forma de responder a mi beso, parecía desesperada, sus labios para mi eran el néctar mas dulce.

-no me pidas que me vaya, no me voy de aquí sin ti- afirme un tanto enojado ¿por que tenia que ser tan cobarde?, ella simplemente se rendía- Bella, ven conmigo, se que al principio será difícil, pero, podemos viajar por todo el mundo…irnos lejos, donde nadie nos conozca…Empezar desde cero-no tenia nada planeado, pero con Bella a mi lado, no me importaba nada.

-es tan fácil para ti- dijo con amargura, dándome un empujón- dime Edward, ¿a donde iríamos?, dime, dime ¿donde no me conocen?… ¡dime!, mi papá nos buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras... es imposible huir de el, ¿se te olvida acaso quien es mi papá?- sabia perfectamente quien era, por eso había dudado tanto en venir aquí, su papá era uno de los políticos mas reconocidos en el país- ahora vete Edward, ¡olvida lo que paso entre nosotros!- Bella ahora lloraba pegada a la pared, ¡era imposible lo que me pedía!

- ¿tu lo vas a olvidar?- necesitaba saberlo,- contéstame Bella.

-lo intentare...te...te… voy a olvidar- ¿Qué?, sentí mi cuerpo arder, ella no podía olvidarme, no. me acerque a ella acorralándola, sin dejarle espacio libre, me lo tenia que decir en la cara.

-repítelo, ¿me vas a que?.. ¡Repítelo!- grite tomando su cara con fuerza obligándola a mirarme a los ojos- ¡dilo Bella!

-¡te voy a olvidar!- afirmo en un sollozo.

-¿estas segura?, ¿me vas a olvidar? ¿Vas a olvidar mis besos?- pregunte depositando mis labios en los suyos- ¿mis caricias?- ahora mis labios se deslizaban por sus cuello, los sollozos de Bella se transformaban en gemidos, por mas que me dijera que me olvidaría, su cuerpo me decía lo contrario, ahora ella me respondía, tomando mi cara entre sus manos besándome, con pasión, mi cuerpo la necesitaba, ella era todo lo que quería, ella era…mi droga.

Caminamos a tientas sin separar nuestros labios, mis manos viajaban por su cintura, sus caderas, Bella era mi perdición, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, en esos momentos solo pensaba en hacerla mía, una vez mas, la deseaba, ella era solo mía, su corazón, su amor y su cuerpo me pertenecían. En un movimiento rápido la tire en la cama, colocándome encima de ella, continuando con el beso.

-¿crees que con el… vas a sentir lo mismo que sientes conmigo?-pregunte contra sus labios, la respiración de Bella era agitada, y en sus ojos solo podía ver deseo, no necesite respuesta, para continuar, subí su vestido con gran trabajo, levantando todas las capas de tela, llegando a ese lugar que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esto, pero, no podía razonar, simplemente la deseaba.

-Edward… yo...yo- dijo entre jadeos, no aguante mas y arranque de un golpe la prenda color perla que cubría su intimidad, Bella gimió sonoramente, le demostraría en ese momento que era mía,. Desabroche mi pantalón con rapidez y libere mi miembro, y sin ningún preámbulo me adentre en su cálido interior, que estaba mas que listo para recibirme, Bella respondió gritando mi nombre entre jadeos, esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que ella quería esto tanto como yo, embestí su cuerpo con fuerza, desesperado, quería dejarle claro cuanto la necesitaba, devore sus labios con impaciencia, y ella me respondía de la misma forma.

- eres mía- susurraba en su odio.

-soy tuya, lo soy- estaba preso en el placer que me ofrecía su cuerpo, su voz- ¡Edward!- escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, Era el cielo, mis movimientos se volvieron mas intensos y pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía entre mis brazos, llegando juntos al clímax, definitivamente, esta no podía ser la ultima vez que estaba con ella, éramos uno solo.

-te amo- susurre contra sus labios.

-te amo Edward- respondió dándome un ligero beso, Salí de su cuerpo y me acomode a su lado, nuestras reparaciones se fueron normalizando.

-si me amas, por que no dejas todo esto tirado y nos escapamos, entiéndeme, Bella, ¡no puedo vivir sin ti!- hablaba desesperado- ¿Por qué me haces esto?... no me dejes amor, no lo hagas- ella no dejaba de mirarme con ternura y por sus mejillas rodaban algunas lagrimas.

-Edward, no es fácil, te amo si te amo, te deseo, te necesito mi lado pe…pero no puedo…simplemente huir… - el sonido de la puerta interrumpió, había llegado el momento de enfrentarnos al mundo, si ella no era capaz, yo lo haría por los dos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, me puse de pie acomodando mi ropa y Bella repitió mi acción, nerviosa.

-Bella, ¿estas ahí?- era su papá, me dirigía a abrir la puerta cuando Bella me detuvo.

-¿Edward que rayos estas haciendo?- pregunto en un susurro- ¡escóndete!

-pe...pero...Bella...- me miraba con pesar, ella no había cambiado de decisión.

-Edward, te amo…pero las cosas no cambian- ¿como podía decirme eso?, ignore sus palabras, y me solté de su agarre dirigiéndome a la puerta- ¡EDWARD NO!- ahí estaba su papá mirándome con sorpresa y con odio.

-¿que haces en este lugar?, ¿que no te quedo claro que te quiero lejos de mi hija? ¡Desgraciado!- amenazo agarrando con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa.

-papá ¡suéltalo!- pidió Bella en un pobre intento por separarnos, en esos momento Jacob entro en la habitación.

-Bella, ¿que hace este malnacido en tu habitación?- Jacob la tomo del brazo zarandeándola, la escena fue demasiado para mi, me abálense contra el estrellándolo contra la pared del pasillo.

-no le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima.

-caballeros, caballeros, no es el momento… ni el lugar para hacer escándalos- Emmett apareció en la escena, separándonos.

-¡seguridad!- grito el papá de Bella, instantáneamente dos hombre vestidos de azul llegaron, venían por mi, aproveche el poco tiempo que me quedaba para hacer mi ultimo intento y me acerque a Bella que se encontraba llorando.

-estaré esperándote en central Park, no te cases…Te amo.

-adiós Edward- esas palabras fueron como una daga para mi, Bella, se estaba rindiendo no iba a luchar, dio media vuelta e ingreso a su habitación.

-llévenselo- pido Jacob con suficiencia- creo que te quedo bastante clara la elección de Bella, espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

-tal vez ganaste, si, pero tu y yo sabemos que ella no va a ser feliz a tu lado y que si te eligió fue por presión de este…de este señor,...pero ten la plena seguridad que cuando este contigo estará pensando en mi- lo guardias se disponían a sacarme del lugar- tranquilos yo conozco el camino.

Bella lo había escogido a el, y por mas que supiera que me amaba y que su corazón y su piel me pertenecían, desde hoy ella seria la esposa de ese maldito. Camine distraído entre la gente, aun tenia la leve esperanza de que reflexionara y volviera a mis brazos, llegue a Central Park, el parque donde una vez la conocí, no podía olvidar la primera vez que la vi ahí, leyendo un libro, me había encontrado un ángel, desde ese día no pude separarme de ella.

Tome asiento en la banca donde tantas veces nos encontramos, donde ella me contaba sus temores, sus sueños, sus alegrías, sus tristezas…donde tantas veces nos dijimos te amo, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar por mis ojos, sentía el mas fuerte de los dolores, sentía mi pecho quemarse.

Bella y yo llevamos por mucho tiempo una relación clandestina, ella me había dejado en claro los prejuicios de su padre y sin importarme, me deje llevar y me enamore como un estúpido, recibiendo lo que ella me podía ofrecer, en nuestros encuentros, pero, de un momento a otro no supe mas de ella, no contestaba mis llamadas, había perdido completamente su rastro, su ausencia fue el peor golpe que me hubieran podido dar.

A los pocos días, volví a verla, pero esta vez en la portada de una revista donde se anunciaba su compromiso con el famoso empresario Jacob Black, lo primero en que pensé fue en su engaño, ella había preferido quedarse con alguien de su clase, no con un simple profesor de literatura. Ella tenía que escucharme, me arme de valor y después de investigar, encontré donde vivía, fui a su casa, ella tenía que decirme que todo había acabado, aquella vez conté con la suerte de encontrarme a Emmett, quien amablemente me llevo a su encuentro.

"-_Edward ¿como me encontraste?- su voz sonaba alterada._

_-no es difícil, siendo la hija de quien eres- dije en un tono amargo- solo vine a asegurarme de que todo había acabado entre los dos, a que me dijeras en la cara como preferiste a Jacob Black, y no tuviste la decencia de informarme tu decisión_

_-Edward las cosas no son como parecen, mi papá descubrió lo nuestro, contrato un investigador, estuvieron siguiéndonos por semanas- explicaba preocupada-mi papá me amenazo…planeo todo lo del matrimonio sin consultarme… ¡créeme!- sus palabras eran sinceras_

_-no importa Bella, ahora yo estoy aquí, no estas sola._

_-no Edward, tu tienes que irte, lo nuestro se acabo, mi papá es capaz de todo."_

Me enfrente a su padre un par de veces a él, escuche sus múltiples amenazas, yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero ella solo me pedía que me alejara por nuestro bien y yo decidí hacerme a un lado, hasta hoy.

Las risas de unos niños me sacaron de mis recuerdos, mire el reloj, había pasado 45 minutos desde el incidente, y Bella no aparecía por ninguna parte, tenia que resignarme ella no llegaría, ella me lo había dejado todo claro, era momento de renunciar, yo no podía luchar solo.

Me puse de pie, caminando a la avenida para tomar un taxi, mis lágrimas no paraban, sentía mi corazón desangrarse, el dolor era inexplicable, había perdido a la única persona que de verdad amaba, que en realidad necesitaba para estar vivo.

Estaba a punto de tomar un taxi, cuando unas pequeñas manos hicieron prisionero mi cuerpo.

-¿piensas ir a algún lado sin mi?- ¡era ella!, había venido. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de felicidad, gire mi cuerpo para poder cerciorarme de su presencia, ver que no era ilusión, no, ¡ella estaba ahí!, la tome entre mis brazos, apretándola con fuerza, no lo podía creer.

-¡llegaste!, mi amor, gracias- agradecí, dando besos por todo su rostro.

-fue difícil pero aquí estoy…. soy tuya para siempre...te amo Edward Cullen- afirmo besando con ternura mis labios.

- y yo a ti isabella Swan- me di cuenta que ya no traía su vestido de novia, ahora estaba vestida con un simple jean, un suéter azul, y en su hombro traía una mochila.

- tu rop..

-no pensaste que viajaría por el mundo con ese estúpido vestido de novia o ¿si?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era mi perdición, Bella había renunciado a todo por mi, la amaba, la amaba como un loco y ahora sabia que ella me amaba de de la misma forma- ahora Edward, a empezar desde cero.

- a ser felices…juntos por siempre- con Bella a mi lado no le temía a nada, gastaría cada día de mi vida para hacerla completamente feliz, ese era mi único objetivo, , juntos nos enfrentaríamos a todo, en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, ella era totalmente mía, y yo…Yo era el hombre mas feliz del planeta.

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS...PROBANDO CON LOS ONE-SHOT A VER QUE TAL JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE….YA SABEN QUE SOY BASTANTE NUEVA EN ESTO ASII QUE NO SEA TAN DURAS CONMIGO JEJEJE..NADA ESTABA ESCUCHANDO "LA BODA" DE AVENTURA Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTO JEJEJE**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS EN MIS OTRAS HITORIAS…**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ; )**


End file.
